In an electronic component module such as a camera and a liquid crystal panel, a continuity inspection, an operating characteristic inspection, and the like are typically performed in its manufacturing process. These inspections each are performed by connecting an FPC contact electrode installed in the electronic component module to be connected to a main body substrate, or an electrode portion of a mounted board-to-board connector or the like, to an inspection device by using a probe pin.
This kind of probe pin is described in PTL 1, for example. The probe pin is composed of an elastic portion that expands and contracts in its longitudinal direction and a contact portion that is provided at both ends in the longitudinal direction of the elastic portion.